


Facing the Past

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss Lee," a voice rang out, and she looked up to see Hotch, standing there, his most authoritative face on "I have to ask you to leave if you're going to keep harassing my agents,"</p><p>She pouted prettily, reaching up to press her hand softly onto Spencer's cheek "Alright, alright, I'm going," she leaned forward, whispering what should have been soothingly into his ear "I still have the video you know, of you tied to that goal post, if you wanna see it?" he said nothing, but when she pulled back she saw his jaw locked, and eyes sparkling with tears, she grinned "Alright, I'll take that as a no. See you around Spence, and Spence's 'friends'," and she left, hips swaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Past

"Oh my god!" Came a high pitched shriek, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan and Spencer looked up from their seats in the bullpen, and Hotch stepped out of his office, to examine the situation. A pretty haired ginger girl, tall and thin, dressed in an expensive clothes was literally beaming, she pointed at the resident genius "If it isn't Spencer Reid!" they all turned to Spencer now, he looked sick.

He stood shakily, half waving "H-hello Harper." He gestured to his team "Guys this is...uh...this is Harper Lee, we went to the same high school together."

She walked closer, until she was standing a few feet away from him, her heels clicking against the floor, her green eyes glittering "Well look at you! Haven't you changed!" She glanced over him, and it was true. He was much better than he was in high school. No more glasses, no more long hair and chubby cheeks. He was tall, well dressed in a figure hugging purple shirt, and darker purple tie, a black waistcoat with tight black jeans. His hair was cut in the popular boy band style, messy and soft on his head, curling around his face, his brown eyes glimmering with intelligence, as they always had. "Isn't it a shame you didn't look more like this in high school? Alexa might really have liked you then,"

JJ and Emily frowned at her tone of voice, but Spencer just shifted uncomfortably "I...I don't...w-what are you doing here?" his voice cracked much to her amusement, she crossed her arms smugly 

"I witnessed a robbery or something, had to give a description," she gave a tinkling laugh "I had no idea you worked for the FBI! I thought you were gonna become some kind of genius-"

"He is a genius." Rossi cut her off, she barely spared him a glance, before 'hmming'

"So Spence," she stepped closer and he almost tripped in his haste to get away from her, until he was pressed firmly against the desk, he swallowed thickly "Are you still single?" He barely nodded and she laughed "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"I- I did, but we..."

"She dumped you? Not hard to guess why, if I remember correctly, you were..." she glanced downwards "Under average right?" she ruffled his hair when he flushed scarlet, and Morgan stepped forward, he'd had enough of this;

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan, I'm gonna have to steal him from you for a minute,"

Her eyes widened and she laughed "Wait, wait, wait - are you actually friends with this nerd?" Spencer looked down in shame "But you're...he's so boring!" JJ's mouth dropped open in shock at her cruelty "He only talks about statistics and star trek! He's so gullible! And who on earth would trust the lanky lowlife with a gun!" she laughed at the metal hanging from his belt "I remember once, he was just sobbing in the playground because his dad left, remember that Spence?"

He nodded jerkily and she rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your freak mind, Spence. Are you still afraid of the dark, too?" 

"N-no, I-I-"

"Miss Lee," a voice rang out, and she looked up to see Hotch, standing there, his most authoritative face on "I have to ask you to leave if you're going to keep harassing my agents,"

She pouted prettily, reaching up to press her hand softly onto Spencer's cheek "Alright, alright, I'm going," she leaned forward, whispering what should have been soothingly into his ear "I still have the video you know, of you tied to that goal post, if you wanna see it?" he said nothing, but when she pulled back she saw his jaw locked, and eyes sparkling with tears, she grinned "Alright, I'll take that as a no. See you around Spence, and Spence's 'friends'," and she left, hips swaying. 

His team turned to him worriedly and Reid kept his eyes on the ground "Reid," Morgan whispered "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine."

"She's gone," Emily soothed "And we can make sure she doesn't come back-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, breathing heavily "I'm gonna...I'm gonna go to the b-bathroom," and he turns, slinking away. Rossi sighed

"I forgot about his past." He admitted "I forget he wasn't always as confident as he was now,"

"I'm not sure what to do," Hotch admitted "This was always Gideon's area, he was always able to get through to Reid, like no one else could," he scanned the room, before his dark eyes landed on the well built agent "Morgan, go check on him," Morgan's eyes widened

"Me? He might not-"

"You're his best friend. Just...make sure he's alright, the rest of us, conference room."

"If she ever comes near him again I'll snap her pretty little legs off," Garcia mumbled, following their leader to the conference room. 

...  
...  
...

"Hey pretty boy," Morgan said quietly, stepping towards his friend, who was leaning over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror "How you doing?"

"I know I'm not what I was in high school, and I know that I can't help from remembering, but just seeing her...it...god, I know, I can profile her, I know her words mean nothing, but I...I can't," his voice broke, and he sniffed "I'm pitiful. Morgan I can't...I can't face my childhood tormentors even though I know I'm better than I ever was. I just-"

"Come here," Morgan pulled him in for a hug, tugging him tightly "I know you don't wanna hear that you're better than her, even though you are. It's not easy, I couldn't face Carl Buford. I couldn't. I couldn't look at him without bursting into tears, it's painful, everything is painful, but it's okay. Everyday, you prove yourself. You're the smartest, most wonderful person I know. And her looks are gonna fade, Reid. She won't ever be truly happy, let's feel sorry for her." he pressed his hand into the back of Reid's neck, humming to him. "She sucks Reid,"

He smiled at that "I'm a child." he whispered, looking up at Morgan with wide brown eyes, he rubbed his face "God, do they all think I'm a wimp?"

"They all looked like they wanted to punch Harper four ways to Sunday," he teased "Garcia mentioned something about breaking her legs off,"

"I hope I never see her again," he sighed. Morgan looked down at him, brushing Reid's hair off his forehead, examining his face, and he was leaning down, pressing his firm lips to Reid's softer ones. He was about to pull back, gauge the younger mans expression, but Spencer was responding, eagerly, tongues dancing together, and it was sloppy but it was so hot. When they pulled away gasping for air, Spencer looked up at him with searching eyes, apparently he found what he was looking for, because he kissed Morgan again. The dark man scraped his teeth against supple lips, hands dragging down the sides of Spencer's lithe body. He was perfect.

"You're perfect," he whispered, kissing down Spencer's jaw, biting possessively along his neck. 

"D-derek," Spencer moaned, hips bucking wantonly 

"It's okay, pretty boy," he soothed "I'll take care of you," he returned to Spencer's lip, smiling when he heard Spencer whimper a muffled 'I love you'.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT! x


End file.
